Satellites and aircraft can be deployed to provide various task-based operations, such as military and civilian observation operations, communications operations, navigation operations, weather operations, and research operations. Satellites and aircraft can include various sensors and communication equipment that are used to perform these desired tasks. For example, a weather satellite may include one or more cameras or imaging sensors that can be used to take images of Earth, and communication equipment that can be used to communicate the images to a control system on Earth. An aircraft drone might include cameras for imaging portions of the Earth and relaying those images to a control station or system. Although satellites and aircraft can both be configured to perform specialized operations, difficulties can arise from the movement of the satellites and aircraft in gathering the required data for the required operations.
Overview
The technology described herein enhances the deployment of tenant applications in airborne and spaceborne nodes. In on implementation, a system with a plurality of physical nodes collects sensor data using a plurality of sensors. The system further identifies one or more physical nodes in the plurality of physical nodes with sensor data associated with an application and determines accessibility data for the plurality of physical nodes to access the sensor data for the application. Based on the accessibility data, the system may deploy the application to at least one physical node of the plurality of physical nodes.
This Overview is provided to introduce a selection of concepts in a simplified form that are further described below in the Technical Disclosure. The Overview is not intended to identify key features or essential features of the claimed subject matter, nor should it be used to limit the scope of the claimed subject matter.